1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and system of decoding data blocks of transmitted signals and in particular, turbo decoding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decoders and their related encoders are typically used in signal processing. There are various forms of encoders and decoders. One example of an encoder is a convolution encoder. Examples of decoders include Viterbi and turbo decoders. However, other encoders and decoders are well known in the art. The decision to use a particular decoder is generally based on the performance and complexity constraints imposed by a system.
In some decoding situations, regardless of the type of decoder that is selected, the minimum number of data bits in a data block required for the selected decoder to function properly may vary depending upon the hardware which embodies the decoder. For example, a decoder may have a minimum bit recognition requirement of a certain number of bits and fail to recognize a data block of less than the certain number of bits.